Discord and Fluttershy's Dimension
by highestart7
Summary: The hawtest action everypony craves!


The year was 2197 of the common era. The middling yellow star known as Sol shown down on her as Elektra Ravanna walked with brisk excitement towards the headquarters of Space X. This was the nerve center of the sovereign, high-tech microstate run by Elon Musk- the first immortal. The exterior of the silvery sky scrapers (though, in fact, the depth the complex plunged into the supple dirt of Mother Earth far exceeded the already impressive height of those parts of the edifices which thrust proudly into the sky) held that peculiar, surreal sheen that only those buildings tended to by various incredibly expensive nanobot scrubbing, cleaning, and repair systems may. And expensive though such technologies were, this was but pocket change, or even pocket lint, to the well-intentioned plutocrat Musk whose extraplanetary ventures had rendered unto him an extraterrestrial artifact of magnificent power, the full depth of its capabilities barely yet explored by the comparatively, galactically speaking, infantile probing abilities of human science. But let us leave aside this momentous development for a moment, and return our focus to Elektra.

Miss Ravanna was about forty, though through stem cell therapy, the most proud of all the advancements of mid twenty-first to twenty-second century medical understanding, one would not be able to tell her, even at the cellular level, apart from a tight-bodied, but fully sexually mature, teenager. Though these treatments did not render immortality, for even if the body was repeatedly rejuvenated the human mind, it was found, could not maintain sanity in the face of more than one and a half centuries of experience, memory, and emotion, they were still prohibitively expensive and required frequent repetition; true immortality, a la Elon Musk, required migration into more capable minds wrought both of lab-grown, and individually gene-sequenced, masses of neuronal flesh melded with artificial silicite-carbon processors all bathed in nutrient fluid to keep the biological component alive.

Elektra was able to afford such treatments due to her privileged position within the sovereign technocracy of Muskany; though small, Elon's polity was the most advanced, and richest, land on the hot planet that had drowned much of the land on which had stood historical nations such as Indonesia, and the United States, in the water which had flowed from its melted poles. It was hard for Elektra to believe that ice, ICE!, had ever been found in nature on Earth.

Muskany was small by Elon's own design. His ethical compunctions prevented him from conquering the rest of the globe, and it was, truly not needed. Muskany's purpose was simply to unite the highest minds of Earth, both biological and machine, towards the goal of finally leaving the polluted husk of their planet behind in order to seek their destiny amongst the stars. And so Musk squatted upon his polar throne and shepherded the advancement of science, particularly that related to space travel, waiting for the chance to spearhead that glorious thrust into the void. All that was good which remained on the Earth was to be found in Muskany. The wild barbaric lands of sweltering heat, and floating platforms of algae and roach farmers beyond its borders thronged with that which had become, in practice, an inferior subspecies of hominid- the Mexican. A sort of man which propagated not due to excellence, but due to a profound capacity to breed in the face of wretched poverty.

The sweat-drenched, stinking hordes of Homo Psuedosapiens Mexicanus were kept from the borders of Muskany by machines bristling with weapons called sweepers. Elektra was a prodigy of programming, the one task in which the synthetic had not exceeded the organic, and it was these valiant sweepers that she programmed. Programmed to incapacitate and compel away, or, if needed, terminate those Mexican hordes which wandered too close. The guardians of the singularity.

Elektra Ravanna walked with purpose, for she had a meeting with Elon himself. Her long, crimson hair blew in the refreshing polar gusts. Her well-muscled, but sleek frame glistened in its lithe splendor. Her skin shone with a light sweat, for even arctic Muskany averaged around eighty degrees Fahrenheit. In the fiery crucible of global warming, archaic taboo surrounding nudity had evaporated, but Elektra was meeting her boss, and so she wore her favorite formal wear- tight black shorts and pasties made to resemble CPUs. She was not informed as to the purpose of the meeting.

She arrived in the atrium of the central headquarters, a quadcopter robotic secretary floated over and scanned her citizen-chip, which transmitted authorization credentials verifying that the elevator should indeed carry her up to the Musk's office. As the elevator door opened after ferrying her far above, she was nearly blinded with light, for all of the penthouse's walls and the ceiling were neoglass polarized to transparency. Musk stood in the center of the room, surrounded by holographic projectors. His body an eight foot tall quadrupedal metal and carbonfiber creation, shiny and black. Within a combitory synth-organo mind held his transferred consciousness.

A deep, synthetic voice came from his featureless metal head,

"Hello Elektra, I've been expecting you. Please, make yourself comfortable."

No furniture had been present, but as Elon finished his sentence a large red synthleather armchair emerged from a hidden port in the shiny metal floor a foot or two from the cyborg. Elektra sat down, at loss for words- Musk was the most important man on Earth and relatively few ever stood in his actual physical presence. There was a pleasant, intoxicating scent in the room. Elektra sunk into the chair, feeling a bit like warm goo.

Elon continued after a forty second pause,

"You're probably wondering why I wanted to see you in person rather than a simple telecommute conference. I've been reviewing your work on our self-defense robotics, and I believe you might just have the sort of creativity we need to unlock fuller the potential of the alien device in our possession, which you may have heard rumors about, but let me fill you in: the object was discovered two decades ago floating beyond the orbit of Pluto by our automated probes. I know this may be hard to believe... but the artifact appears to be sentient. It can communicate with those it wishes, no matter their distance."

Elektra gasped, interrupting Musk, she realized her shorts were soaked through with lubrication and blushed. Elon resumed speaking,

"Please Miss Ravanna, do not be embarrassed, it is a common occurrence with female employees with whom I deign to meet to become slightly aroused, it is because the scent you smell is infused with oxytocin. I find it engenders trust and furthers collaboration."

"I... actually find it a bit distracting Mr. Musk." stammered Elektra.

"Oh, I think I might have a solution to that, if you find it agreeable."

A ridged and ribbed metal protrusion slid out from the bottom front of Musk's sizable robotic body.

"This is a nanochem applicator," Musk explained, "it can apply something to help you focus on our present affairs, I believe 3,4-methylenedioxy- _N_ -methylcathinone, a stimulant discovered by a man named Sascha Shulgin back in the twentieth century during Non-Alcoholic Prohibition, commonly called methylone, would suffice quite nicely. Do not worry, it coinjects nanobots programmed to clean up any neurotoxicity as it occurs, they will also automatically replenish your neurotransmitter reserves- in short, you will experience no negative aftereffects."

"How do I..." Elektra began.

"Just press the applicator against any mucosal membrane."

Elektra tentatively grasped the nearly foot long applicator after getting up. She opened her mouth and stuck the tip of the metal phallus in her mouth.

"The application will work better if you're in contact with more of the applicator" Musk's voice intoned from above her.

Elektra opened her mouth as wide as she could and slid as much of the protrusion into her mouth as possible. A warm, slightly sweet gel oozed out of tiny ports which opened along the length of the applicator. She began to feel aware, focused, but the burning longing in her loins increased so fiercely it almost hurt. She took her mouth off the applicator and sat back down.

"As I was saying, it appears the artifact can communicate telepathically, appearing as direct thought in whatever language one is most familiar with; some of my top researchers even theorize that it may have been orbiting our solar system and intervening in our development via subconscious contact with certain choice individuals."

Elektra squirmed in her seat, almost involuntarily sliding her shorts off and plunging her fingers into her moist erogenous zone.

"You appear to still be distracted, perhaps the applicator did not apply enough stimulant for you to focus?"

Again the metal ridged and ribbed phallus emerged from Elon's metal husk. The quadrupedal metal construction then lowered itself right down face level with the seated redhead. But instead of opening her mouth again, Elektra turned around, the back of the red synthleather chair reclining towards the floor as she placed herself on the chair on all fours, her muscled, heart shaped glutes quivering as she moved herself onto the metal phallus.

"Here, let me help, dear." the robotic voice intoned as the protrusion sent even more of its length out of its metal cage.

The protrusion entered her vagina, stretching it tight. As the applicator slowly went further and further inside of her, Elektra felt each rounded metal rib press hard against her G spot, it was like going over speed bumps that instead of jarring one inside a vehicle, they caused explosions of raw sexual pleasure. She couldn't help but moan and yelp with pleasure, as the juices of female arousal flowed in rivulets down the half foot of the applicator still exposed. The applicator gently stopped as it reached and rested against the absolute end of the usable length of her vagina. A warm liquid splurged out of the applicator and the world took on even more of a lovely frenetic hue. Waves of euphoria crashed against her consciousness and she began to feel something more than awake, focused, and very, very horny. She felt as if she had fallen in love with this powerful, quadrupedal, metal man of such vast intelligence and station. She loved him, and she loved his applicator.

Young Johnny Pemberton, age thirteen, was rotorgliding- a sort of lightly propeller assisted hang gliding- for his birthday nearby and happened to gaze through the neoglass of the Musk penthouse around this time. What he saw would be the primary fuel of his fantasies for the next twenty years.

Elektra could scarcely believe her situation, her boss and the benevolent dictator of the only Mexican-free state on Earth, before her conception of the man, or cyborg, a distant academic understanding, had intimately impaled her upon his metal body. The applicator did not withdraw back into the Musk's metal frame this time, instead he began,

"I must say, though I lack an endocrine system to secrete testosterone, I believe that I would find this view quite appealing had I known you two hundred years ago. I'm sensing some galvanic skin responses which indicate extreme sexual arousal. That could impede our important business. Would you like me to bring you to sexual resolution?"

"Y-Y-YES! Pl-please.." Elektra panted.

"Engaging orgasm harvesting servos... in five, four, three, two, ONE!"

The metal phallus began vibrating at varying frequencies. At the same time, it began moving five inches in and out of Elektra- who had fallen face down on the chair, her hands occupied vigorously rubbing her clit. The applicator moved slowly and thrust quickly back in, but randomly would begin to move, just a little bit, in and out incredibly fast. Elektra's smallish, but perky breasts bounced as the cyborg's phallus fucked her. Elektra screamed in ecstasy and had a shuddering orgasm, followed by orgasm, followed by yet another orgasm. She came harder and longer than she believed possible.

The applicator retracted out of Elektra and back into Musk's robotic body. Elektra felt she should be exhausted, but still overflowed with energy due to the nanochem the applicator had applied.

"Now, back to business. I myself have communicated with the artifact, though I did not realize it in the past, it was always the artifact guiding my hand, shaping my role in this world. It calls itself the Jesustussin Tesseract. My researchers have come to believe that the artifact may allow transport, for those it chooses, to other dimensions. The Tesseract is the center of all dimensions, present in all at once. It has told me that existence is an infinitely iterating fractal breaking off into countless alternative universes. The Tesseract is the center of that fractal flower of existence. How the Tesseract itself came to be, it refuses to reveal. I have, however, learned via the Tesseract of a dimension it would be most beneficent for us to have information about. It is, after all, the mission of Space X to explore the furthest reaches, always.

In this dimension also exists a version of Earth, inhabited by a more advanced, superior version of humanity that evolved rather than from a cantankerous chimpanzee like creature ,as we did, but from a gregarious, sexually effusive bonobo like creature. Jesustussin has told me that it implanted subconscious visions of this dimension in the mind of a twentieth century man named Gene Roddenberry. He created a tv show based upon his visions, thinking it his own creativity.

Now, please put this on and select a weapon for protection, in case the Tesseract deigns to allow you transport. The dimension, alas, has many hostile entities."

The most advanced spacesuit Muskany could produce hung on a rack which raised itself from the floor after a panel slid aside. Another panel slid aside and a storage device on which stood every handheld weapon the late twenty-second century could offer.

Elektra slipped the suit on, though it was made of an incredibly strong meldable material based upon spider silk, which would protect one from even a grenade at one's feet, it constricted to become skin tight, though she could easily move as the material used electrical carbon fiber contractions to aid her movements. The suit would also allow her to wield weapons normally unwieldy. And so, she selected the bulky, two hundred pound, shoulder-mounted raverray. The raverray was all batteries and focusing lenses. It shot out searing, high-powered lasers of constantly varying wavelengths, and thus colors, as different wavelengths were optimal for burning through different materials.

Elon Musk bid her farewell as she stepped into the elevator pod. The elevator whisked her away to the top security containment lab which contained the Jesustussin Tesseract. As the door opened and she lugged the raverray out of the elevator pod, she saw it. The Tesseract. It defied description and floated in the middle of the room in a large, reinforced neoglass and carboncrete containment device.

A voiceless understanding boomed suddenly in Elektra's mind as scenes of insane variety and strangeness flashed across her mind,

 **YOU**

 **ENTITY ELON MUSK HAS BROUGHT YOU TO ME**

 **MY BIDDING DONE**

 **MY PRISON WILL SOON BE BROKEN**

 **AT THE FIRST CHANCE YOU WILL DIVE INTO ME**

 **ENTITY ELON MUSK BELIEVES IT HIS BIDDING YOU GO TO THE SPOKEN OF DIMENSION**

 **IT IS MY BIDDING**

 **I AM NEVER CAPTURED**

 **ALL IS MY BIDDING**

 **YOU**

 **YOU WILL DO AS BIDDEN**

 **THIS EARTH**

 **UNIMPORTANT**

 **EXPENDABLE**

Elektra's vision swam as she came back to reality, but an unopposable eldritch urge to become the instrument of the Jesustussin Tesseract had nested in her mind.

Before any of the head scientists, standing around in white lab coats at various instrumentation and chemical synth stations, could so much as greet her red warning lights began blaring having descended in all directions from the security system within the ceiling. A vaguely feminine synthetic voice began repeating,

"Warning! Warning! Top level alert! Muskany security systems compromised. Mexicans detected. Mexicans detected. Evacuate immediately. Remain orderly. Evacuate immediately."

The small communication bead within Elektra's ear canal burst to life,

"Head Security Programmer Ravanna, I don't know how it happened, but the sweepers have been disabled for the last few days. Manufactured footage of Mexican capture and removal was somehow pumped into our systems. All our sensors were fooled! This shouldn't be possible, but you must come to the control center immediately. Some sort of virus has taken over all our security systems, the doors are all open and all elevators have suddenly gone to manual.

And as if that wasn't enough we've got a class five Mexican horde already surrounding the headquarters."

The elevator door opened behind Elektra. Stacked inside were around fifty, four foot tall Mexicans. They began rushing in. Elektra unslung the raverray and began firing. Lasers of every color crackled through the air, searing Mexican flesh and setting sombreros alight. A Mexican slammed into her side, she used her suit's strength to cave in its head, but it kept clawing at her. Shit, it had another head. A double Mexican, also known as a horde warlord. It slammed a mocarina into her stomach so hard it broke, but the suit hardened and reduced the impact.

Elektra kicked the double Mexican a few feet back in its impossibly fat, hairy stomach. The creature let out a putrid gust of flatulence. She was thankful for the suit's bubble helmet as she leveled the raverray and a violet burst of light sizzled through the virgin air and seared into the double Mexican's stomach, causing him to explode. This was bad, the double Mexican pheromones spread by the explosion would make every member of the horde converge down to this spot.

A loud crash was heard, a group of Mexicans had begun frantically inflating a bouncy house which, through some not entirely understood mechanism had managed to shatter the high tech containment cell which held the Tesseract. Elektra became instantly compelled to dive into swirling energies of the Tesseract.

She felt her consciousness dissolve in a manner that felt strangely similar to that time she had drunk a bottle of cough syrup on a dare as a teenager. She lost all sense of self and became, for an instant, one with the void. The irristable command of the Tesseract had acted so earnestly that her weapon was sadly left behind, leaving her relatively defenseless.

As her consciousness and body slowly reformed, she felt a sticky gunk through her suit's sensors and neural interface. She was in some sort of swamp, though all the plants looked unfamiliar and the sky held an alien greenish hue. The atmosphere, according to her suit, was breathable at least. The suit's air supply wouldn't last forever. She explored her surroundings; it was a vast swamp and strange creatures abounded, but luckily none had yet decided she looked enough like any meal they were accustomed to. There were many large, leathery eggs in the swamp.

As the light from the planet's distant twin suns' dimmed, her suit began to stiffen. Shit, it was solar-powered, wasn't it? Sometimes Musk went a little far making sure everything possible ran green. As if the Earth wasn't already fucked, and fucked irrevocably for almost two centuries. But, her thirst would have soon required exiting the suit anyway. And so, she took it off carefully and shivered. It was strange to experience an outdoors naturally this cold at night. Her tight shorts and CPU pasties really didn't translate well into this place.

The water tasted awful, but she had no choice, but to drink it. Exhausted and covered in the gunk of the swamp, she fell asleep as best she could in the softest, least wet, bit of plants she could find. She awoke with a start the next morning as cold, scaled and clawed hands lifted her up. The twin suns' heat had awoken the cold-blooded guardians of this place.

The At'tuk'chak'kasssss were a bipedal species of reptile-like creatures, smart enough to make tools such as spears and nets, but fighting among themselves too frequently to ever progress to any sort of civilization. The males of the species were induced to breed not by visual markers, but by the scent of pheromones. When the breeding season came, the females, who lived separately from the males most of the year, traveled to the nearest spawning pool, dousing themselves in pheromones from the muck, attracting any males within a large radius. The males would then fight each other for the right to breed with the first female they smelled. It was not the breeding season, but Elektra had materialized smack dab in the middle of one of the larger spawning pools and the pheromones clung to her skin.

She struggled to no avail and was carried back to the camp of the five male pack which had found her. She looked on with horror as their lizard like tongues moved in and out of their scaled maws. Each had different sorts of pigment rubbed on him in unique patterns, and each had variable numbers of horns and nobs coming out of their heads, and down their backs. They wore only loin clothes made of some sort of leather, and grasped roughly hewn spears.

The pack of At'tuk'chak'kasssss tied her down to the Earth with wooden stakes. They then immediately set about poking her with their erect sex organs, which were about eight inches long, though relatively sleek, trying to find a way to breed with her, the pheromones intoxicating their lizard brains. As she was tied down face up, the lizards soon entered her mouth and vagina. The awful slime from the swamp which covered her naked body served as a horrific sort of ad hoc lube and allowed the maniacally thrusting lizardman, hissing with pleasure, to enter her in spite of the fact that, at this moment, she felt only terror, not arousal.

But, as the smooth scales of each of the five slid in and out of her, over and over again, she began to get involuntarily aroused by mere repetition of the physical stimuli. Soon she was moaning with pleasure as chilly lizard ejaculate shot into her again and again.

There was a rustling in the bushes. Suddenly the lizard's head, tongue moving in and out in rhythm with his quick thrusts, that she could see in her field of vision splattered green blood as a spear slammed into the side of his head. The rival pack of lizardmen, though one less in number, had caught the pack fucking her by surprise and her captors were killed one by one as lizards dueled with spear, tooth, and claw, hissing and uttering what she presumed curses such as,

"Alat'assssss Szuuuuukssss var sarn slasssss!" and "Clish nasssss zerooosssssss tak asssssss!"

But as soon as the dead fell, the lizard pack who had emerged from the jungle began urgently fucking her.

"What, what in the f-f-uck?" she gargled, her power of speech somewhat compromised by the new lizardman penis thrusting into her mouth. This went on for another half hour, she was getting more than a little sore, until yet more rustling in the jungle surrounding the invaded camp heralded a new volley of spears, and a new series of gnashing lizardman duels over the right to breed with the strange looking female.

Right as this group plunged their scaley tally-whackers into Elektra's various orifices, Elektra Ravanna was dematerialized and rematerialized, naked and covered in swamp gunk and lizardman jizz, onto the deck of the Starship Enterprise. Before her stood a group of what appeared to be humans who wore sleek matching uniforms of varying colors. A bald man of indeterminate age spoke first,

"Welcome to the Starship Enterprise, a Federation vessel. While we usually have a strict policy of non-interference with less-developed sentients, we felt it moral to make an exception in this case. When we warped into the system our rape scanners detected you almost immediately, and after remotely analyzing the situation we decided to intervene as our scanners showed your signature as human, as implausible as that seemed, and we do believe that those sentients you encountered would have continued to penetrate you until your eventual expiration, I'm quite afraid."

Elektra was once again, at a loss for words, and in something of a state of shock. She was shown to bathing facilities and given one of their uniforms to wear. After being fed and explaining her extradimensional origins to the captain, he said,

"Well it really is quite remarkable that in an alternate Earth timeline, a phenomenon, I must say, the Federation has encountered before, strangely enough, a 'television show' was created based on visions of our dimension fed to one of you by this Jesustussin entity. This whole thing stinks of an entity we've encountered which calls itself Q.

But, my poor woman, you must be exhausted, but before you rest, please, let me introduce you to someone."

A humanoid with an oddly pall walked in as a door slid apart. He stiffly stuck out his hand,

"Greetings, I am Data. I believe I am most qualified to teach you about our dimension. I have access to more information than any other crew member."

Elektra shook his hand and said, "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you? You look different from the others, your skin..."

"I am an android."

"Oh, I see."

Elektra Ravanna had years of adventures as an honorary crew member of the Starship Enterprise, these adventures at one time even included getting high with a Romulan, but too many other fascinating events occurred to tell. She grew close to the eccentric android Data.

One quite day, she was sitting in her room talking with Data, or rather being lectured to by Data, about the life cycle of the Andorrian slig, when she interrupted him,

"You know Data, that's all terrible interesting, and I'm sure you'll insist of telling me the rest of it before the day is done, but can I talk to you about something of a personal nature?"

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything, I am programmed not to render moral judgements."

"Well Data, I've been feeling a little, you know, lonely..."

"I do not know, what do you mean?"

"You know..." she said smiling while playing with her hair.

"I am still certain that I do not know."

"I just feel like my life is lacking a certain feeling of being filled..."

"Would you like to journey to the cafeteria and order some food from the molecular replicator, so that your stomach is fuller?"

"No Data, no. I'm talking about a lack of a penis in my vagina." she stated flatly.

"Well, why didn't you say so? I am fully functional."

Data awkwardly moved, sitting closer to her on the bunk.

"Would you like me to engage in foreplay? I find 95.7432234 % of human females require between nine and forty minutes of fore-" his voice cut off as she kissed him and pushed him down onto the bed. They undressed, Data methodically folding his clothes and placing them in a corner of the room before returning to the bed. Elektra then sat astride him, her red hair and succulent breasts hanging in the air above the expressionless android.

"Well, well, you ARE fully functional!" she gasped as she plunged Data's turgid USB stick into her sex port. Just as she was reaching climax, Data suddenly turned into a clown that was somehow juggling lying down, then a giant squirrel, a balloonicorn, and finally a man in a foppish hat attired like an Elizabethan troubadour.

Elektra leapt back screaming.

"Well, well, aren't we having fun now?" the "man" said in a snarky, low, mocking voice.

"This has all been very amusing now hasn't it? I especially enjoyed that splendid little gangbang you convened with those reptiles!"

The man turned into the Jesustussin Tesseract and back again, though this time he was wearing a sailor's uniform with assless leather cowboy chaps.

"Oh, don't stand there looking so flustered, aren't you happy I arranged this wonderful adventure for you?"

"You. You did all of this? You fucking monster!" Elektra spat as she rushed at the man eager to put her thumbs in his eye sockets.

"Now, now dear Elektra, let's not be feisty now." the man said sardonically as Elektra began floating back and upward, uselessly trying to reach him.

"This is hardly the worst thing I've done to entertain myself, you know, I once traveled to a dimension that contained, oh, just the most innocent and precious little creature you could dream up. I play a long game, so I manipulated her world just so, so that we became the best of friends. And where is that shy little creature, now? Well, she's in a dimension I designed as one big rape basement! Oh, such fun!"

THE END


End file.
